I Don’t Want To Miss A Thing
by Layla Fairy
Summary: Sprx stared at her, she was so perfect in his eyes. Of course she's always been perfect. SprxNova.


IMPORTANT NOTICE: i'm sorry i had to repost this, it kept coming up something like story could not be found. Anyway if you reviewed please review again, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks!

* * *

Ack! Another one-shot has come from my brain. Oh well. This one contains the song 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing' By Aerosmith. I mean it's a beautiful song and it was just a matter of time before I would use it. This is also a Sprx/Nova. Surprise, surprise seeing as all my other fics are SN.

In this one Sprx and Nova are a couple. And also in my world they have beds like ours. Oh and the super robot now has windows

In this one-shot there is not plot (lol) its just me typing and seeing what I come up with!

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

He sat on the bed silently watching her. She slept peacefully, the small frame of her body curled into a ball.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

He listened to her light breathing. Loose and content without a care in the world. Her small body rose and fell with each breath. He smiled. She was at peace like this. She was in her own make-believe world, where anything was possible.

_While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

Her tail flicked a little, probably something to do with her dream. He gave a small chuckle. He wanted to be like this forever. No, not just watching her, but being able to hold her, kiss her, love her. He smiled at the thought of spending the rest of his days with her, oh and the rest of the team of course.

_I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

He somehow managed to tear his eyes from his sleeping love to look at the clock. It read one a.m. He managed to stifle a yawn. He remembered every second he'd spent with her. Each of them was bliss.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He didn't want to sleep. He just wanted to watch her. The window in their room was open, allowing the moonlight to flood in and bathe her. Her yellow coat shone even more gloriously in the silver light. He shifted a little to get in a less-straining-on-the-neck position. Her bubblegum pink eyes fluttered open, seeing him awake she looked over to the clock and narrowed her eyes. The green light of the flashing numbers painful to her newly opened eyes.

"Sprx it's early, go to sleep." She mumbled, trying as hard as she could to scald him.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

He sighed and admitting defeat climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over both his self and her. When he looked at her she had fallen asleep again. He smiled; it was obviously too early for her. He rested one arm over her body allowing his hand to hold hers, their fingers entwined. He felt her snuggle into him to get herself cosier. She shuffled back so her back was on his stomach.

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

He pondered on what her dream held, probably all of her favourite things. Probably her punching the heck out of something and being with the team, her best friends in the whole world. He leaned over and lightly kissed her on the head. She stirred a little but didn't wake.

_And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

He felt like he was soaring and not even the Skeleton King could bat him down. He felt like her protector. Like he had to do everything in his power to look after her. Although it was mainly her saving him.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

His eye lids became heavier. He was tired yet didn't want to sleep. Yet he didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay like this, watching over her, like a parent would for a child.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this_

He wanted to spend every minute of every day with her, you could describe this as maybe obsessive but he called it 'True Love'. He couldn't believe he had buckled down and told her. He told her straight out he loved her. No flirting, no pickup lines just pure words. He had taken her to Shugazoom Park on valentines day. The park was flooded with red fairy lights hung up in the trees.

_I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

He felt his heart beat in time with hers. Both beating in perfect harmony with each other. 'We are one' she had once said when he had first said he felt their hearts beating together. She had also said it was a special bond they shared that none of the other monkeys or Chiro possessed.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He tried to imagine what their son or daughter would look like, although this was fantasizing to far into the future. It would probably be orange. Yellow and red makes orange you see. It would probably have a quick fire temper yet a laid back attitude. Wait is that even possible? He imagined it fighting, possibly with a combo of fists and magnets; it would beat the crud out of anything but playing it around with trash talk.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"Sprx your still not asleep are you?" she scalded harder then before. Her eyes where closed and she had her back to him.

"But how did you know?" he asked.

"Cuz I'm the all knowing Nova, now get to sleep!" she sarcastically remarked.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing_

He sighed giving into her again. He cuddled into her and let his heavy eyelids droop. Tomorrow would be another day to spend with her.

---

Geez that was bad. Hmm well anyway please R&R!


End file.
